


and we meet again

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, PLEASE READ TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: Seo Woobin confronts Park Serim, someone who he knew dearly years ago.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seo Woobin/Allen Ma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> death, car accident, suicide attempt

Woobin slammed the file against the hard cedar table. His secretary, Taeyoung, jolted in astonishment. _I’m screwed, I’m screwed._

“What does this mean?! Why the fuck did that bastard get out of prison?!” Woobin’s eyes flared with anger. He couldn’t believe how the person who killed his hyung was set free. 

“Technically sir, he had already served his sentence. It’s been three years.” Taeyoung tried to calmly explain the given situation.

“And so? He should be rotting inside that filth of a place until he dies! Three years of him staying in that shit place cannot replace my— Allen’s life that he had taken!” Taeyoung flinched when he heard the wall crack. He could see the older’s eyes reddening.

“Sir, you’re bleeding.” He offered some tissues to help clean up the mess his boss made when Woobin suddenly snapped his fingers.

“I have an idea. First thing I’m gonna do tomorrow is to bring him back into prison.” Woobin’s mind was overflowing with thoughts. This was easy for him. He’s a lawyer, he knew what he had to do in order to get what he wanted. _I’m going to give you justice, Allen-hyung._

“Youngtae, look for the files of Park Serim’s case from three years ago and bring it to work tomorrow. I don’t care where you get it or how you get it. Just give me those files.” The secretary immediately obliged and asked if there was anything more that he needed. When he was sure that Woobin didn’t want anything else, he excused himself and left the chilling place.

Woobin sighed. His head suddenly felt light and dizzy. He had to sit down. _Shit, I haven’t drank my meds._

The lawyer rummaged through his drawers to get his medicine. He was supposed to take it twelve hours ago but he didn’t care that much. He was being too careless. 

After what happened, every time he saw the medicines, he felt like vomiting. That’s why he barely took them anymore. But due to the fact that his nightmares were coming back and with the news he had just received, he had no choice but to swallow everything up. He took three pills and chugged it down in one go. Woobin made his way to the sofa. His headache was killing him. _I think I’ll sleep here for the night._

He took off his suit, placed it on the love-seat just careful enough not to ruin it, and did his best to sleep after all the information that was bombarded to him were still running on his mind. 

_Woobin just got out of work. He felt bad for ditching Allen because he was too busy to leave earlier. ‘He’s probably waiting for me at the park.’_

_He decided to check on the older. Woobin opted to walk instead of bringing his car because he knew Allen was going to scold him for ‘ruining the environment’. It was alright though, he would listen to his hyung any day._

_The cold December breeze did its best to seep through his dark blue suit but when it was unvictorious, it came for his hair instead. Woobin’s hair was all over the place but he didn’t mind, he’ll just let Allen fix it for him later._

_Woobin was nearing the park, it was only a few blocks away from his work place so he didn’t have any complaints._

_His smile appeared when he saw Allen on one of the park benches. He was sitting there quietly and he was holding something that seemed to look like a small box. Woobin paused in his tracks and appreciated the latter from afar._

_Finally, after a while of ogling at the older, he snapped out of it and called for his name. Allen immediately turned around and looked for the person who was calling him._

_From the other side of the road, Woobin was calling him. He waved at the latter before lifting himself up and hiding the box he was holding._

_Woobin’s smile grew even wider. Allen was looking at him with all smiles as well. The younger was so in love with him._

_“Come here!” Allen waved him over but Woobin crossed his arms and smiled. He shook his head and closed his eyes trying to imitate a kid who was not in favor of his meal._

_“Fine! I’ll go there then!” He heard Allen shout and he opened his eyes. He saw Allen walking across the street when through his peripherals, he saw a pair of headlights were coming right towards him._

_Woobin’s eyes widened as he shouted._

_“Allen look out!”_

_“Shit..“_

Woobin woke up with cold sweat running down his body. He sat down as he caught his breath, his eyes flowing with tears. Woobin cried his eyes out. He was having a panic attack. His nightmares from that night were coming back to him. They were eating him. He tried to calm himself by controlling his breathing and focusing his attention to the one thing that was on his table. It was a picture of him and Allen. 

He took the frame in his hands, caging it with his chest as he broke down. _It’s all my fault. If only I listened to him that night, he would still be alive. He wouldn’t have died. Nobody would’ve been hurt._

Woobin’s thoughts were disoriented and broken. He couldn’t think of anything at that moment except for what happened that night. It took him quite some time before he was finally able to calm down. He was still slightly shaky but he could manage. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled, his face stained with tears, his heart, broken. 

He fished for his phone in his pocket and dialed a number. Three rings later, they picked up. 

“Wonjin.” He said to the other line, his voice raspy from too much crying.

“Woobin? Are you okay? Where are you?” Wonjin slapped him with questions. 

“I’ll explain later. I’m at the office. Can you drop by with my clothes? The one’s I’m using right now can’t pass off as new anymore.” 

“Seriously, you need to come home. Stop letting yourself rot inside your office or that apartment of yours. I’ll be there by 5AM.” Woobin thanked Wonjin and cut the call short. 

He needed to get himself together.

* * *

“Is this all you could find?” Woobin asked Taeyoung. The secretary nodded as he placed the files on the older’s grasp. For the whole night, he had to beg for those files from Minhee. It was only four hours later that Minhee finally gave in and handed him the documents. 

“Minhee said he couldn’t disclose any more information other than this. Sir, you do know this is against the morale of our law firm. We do things fairly.” The younger reminded Woobin in which was returned with a glare.

“Youngtae, don’t talk as if I’m doing something illegal. I’m just checking some things. We don’t know what his bastard of a lawyer did to his files that he was only told to serve for three years.” 

Taeyoung raised his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. I won’t say anything else. For now, at least.” He mumbled the last part before leaving his boss alone. 

“Where are you going?” Woobin called out. Taeyoung turned around and motioned for the door. The lawyer shook his head.

“No. Stay here, I want you to hear everything I say.” The younger sighed. _Dear Lord, save me._

He sat himself down and waited for Woobin to start. 

“Okay, so it says here that ‘Park Serim was charged for Class E felony for hit-and-run and must serve three years in prison.’ Do you see any problems in that statement?” 

“No? I don’t think so— wait, why do you even need me here?” Taeyoung cut straight to the point. Woobin looked at him as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“So that I wouldn’t be talking to myself?” He said like it was the most obvious thing. 

“Don’t you do that all the time?”

“Just listen and shut up.” Woobin sighed as Youngtae laughed.

“The problem with this statement is that they did not charge Park for hit-and-run and DUI. And the fact that people are charged for Class E felony and not Class A after breaking three laws, that’s bullshit.” Woobin was infuriated with what he was reading. This was his first time reading it with his own eyes. During the hearing three years ago, he volunteered to be a witness instead of being the lawyer handling Allen’s side so he didn’t know much about the opposing’s different pleads and statements to the jury. 

That was also why he had to ask Kang Minhee for the files of that hearing. Minhee stood as Allen’s lawyer during that time. 

“How exactly did you know he was under the influence of alcohol if he made a run for it?” Taeyoung asked. He didn’t understand how Woobin could come to this conclusion. 

“Can you not ask me sensitive questions? I will seriously punch you.” Woobin threatened. Taeyoung apologized and promised not to say anything inappropriate anymore. 

“I know because that’s what I heard from his and Koo’s mouth.” Koo Jungmo was Park Serim’s attorney.

“So you’re sure about this information because you eavesdropped on them?” Taeyoung asked. 

“Exactly.” 

“Who believes in those?!” 

“I do. Who lies about shit like that when you’re about to be jailed?!” Woobin exclaimed. Youngtae thought for a moment before leaning back on his seat again. 

“I take back my word.” 

“See, this is why you need more exposure to these kinds of things if you want to replace me in the coming years.” The lawyer scolded his secretary. Taeyoung rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, sir. Just continue.” 

“Do you have his personal information?” Woobin asked. Taeyoung looked at him bewildered. _Stop asking me things I don’t know?!_ He shook his head no.

“That’s alright. I know where he lives.” Woobin stood up from his seat and grabbed his suit. The younger asked him how he knew the latter’s residence area. Woobin tensed up for a moment. 

“I, stop asking me questions. Go home, I’ll do something today. Be with your boyfriend or something.” Woobin egressed the room leaving a confused and red Taeyoung. _Seongmin is not my boyfriend._

* * *

Woobin was on his way to Serim’s home. He felt sick in the stomach for knowing where to go so easily. He hated the thought that he was associated with the latter years ago. 

He parked his Chevy four houses down north and walked the rest of the way to the older’s house. His hands were clammy. His breathing was shaken. It’s not because he’s scared, but because he was so mad at the older that he couldn’t dare knock on his door and face him. 

But he had to. He sucked in a sharp breath and knocked three times. Woobin could hear footsteps from the inside coming closer to the door. 

At that same time, Serim was watching a show in his living room when someone knocked on the door. Who could be visiting him on a Sunday afternoon? He stretched, stood up and lazily dragged himself to the front door. 

“Who is it?” Serim opened the door but who he saw made him freeze on the spot. His eyes widened in evident surprise. _What is he doing here?_

“Woo, what are you doing—,” Serim’s question was cut short when Woobin intervened. 

“Do not call me that.” The lawyer said under gritted teeth. Serim understood why he was like this. 

“When did you get out?” Woobin brushed past the older and welcomed himself in. Serim figured he didn’t want to cause a scene outside. 

“Two weeks ago.” He avoided the latter’s burning gaze. Woobin paced back and forth and Serim did nothing but watch his figure doing so. 

“Why are you even free? How the hell are you even living normally?!” Woobin’s voice grew louder with each and every word. He was mad, he was beyond furious. Serim felt his own anger boil as well. How dare Woobin say those words to him. 

“Who are you to ask me that?! Do you think I intended for it to happen?! Do you think I wanted to kill him?!” Serim’s words dripped with sadness. 

“You killed Allen! You don’t fucking deserve to live!” Woobin spitted out venom that Serim never wanted to hear from him. 

“You don’t have any right to say that to me.” Woobin was taken aback when he heard Serim’s voice crack. The older was crying.

“And why don’t I?” 

“Because I saved your life, four years ago.” 

  
_Serim was having a small road drive. He didn’t have any appointment with his patients today so he thought he should have some time for himself._ _It was rush hour and he was stuck in traffic. He sighed, leaning back on his seat. He felt like dozing off since he was up all night last night. The psychologist decided to turn up the volume on his stereo to at least wake him up._

_‘What’s taking so long?’ He asked himself and as if on cue, he heard the other people from outside screaming and chattering loud enough to be heard inside his car. They were looking at something at the front._ _He followed everyone’s gaze and immediately got out of his Sedan when he saw a guy climbing over the railings. He was crying._

_Serim ran as fast as he could to the scene without alerting the guy and possibly surprising him that he would suddenly jump. ‘This guy is crazy.’ He thought. ‘Sometimes, I question my job a lot.’_

_If Serim wasn’t a Psychologist, he would leave it all to the others and just watch from the sidelines. But no, he understood how people like them were feeling. He wanted to help._

_Serim silently walked closer to the male, motioning everyone to give them space. He slightly tapped the guy’s shoulder. The latter looked at him almost scared. Serim felt his chest tighten. The man’s eyes were asking for help._

_“Hey, don’t be scared. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” He tried to assure the stranger._

_“I’m so tired of my life. I just want to end this already.” The guy said. Serim placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the other tense up but when he gave a little squeeze, they calmed down._

_“Why don’t we talk about it? I can help you. I can listen to you. Just come here to my side.” Serim spoke slowly. The guy contemplated for a while before slowly coming back to where Serim was standing._

_“That’s it. Nice and slowly. Be careful, I got you.” The psychologist murmured softly to him, guiding him back to safer ground. The people let out a sigh of relief and went back to their vehicles, wanting to give the two some space to breathe._

_“What’s your name?” Serim asked the latter who’s head was hung low._

_“Woobin. . .” Woobin muttered. Serim gave a warm smile and nodded._

_“Okay, Woobin. Why don’t we sit down while we wait for the paramedics to help you out? I’ll stay with you until they arrive. How does that sound?” Serim suggested. Woobin agreed quietly._ _When the two found a place to stay, which was in Serim’s car that was parked on the side of the bridge, Woobin finally spoke._

_“Thank you,” He couldn’t continue his sentence. Serim ‘ah’-ed when he realized that Woobin didn’t know his name._

_“Serim. Park Serim.”_

  
Woobin scoffed. 

“Yeah? Well I wish you didn’t! What’s the purpose of my life being saved by you when you were also the reason for killing it!” Woobin’s voice cracked. He was starting to sob. He felt an overwhelming feeling in his heart. 

“Stop. Please, don’t say that.” Serim covered his ears and pleaded. He didn’t want to hear those words. They were hurting him. 

“No, I won’t. I’m going to make you realize that what you did was unforgivable. I am so disgusted by you, Serim.” Woobin saying his name sounded so foreign to him. 

“Why are you acting like this?” He finally asked. Serim felt like his energy dropped to zero. 

“Acting like what? Like I hate you? I’m not. I absolutely despise you!” 

“Why are you acting like we didn’t have anything before?! Allen came late into the picture! _You were with me first!_ I was the one who helped you get through your shit!” Serim finally snapped. He had enough of Woobin saying unpleasant words to him. 

“Shut the fuck up!”

“ _I loved you!_ ”

“Well I didn’t!” Woobin spat. Serim froze on his spot, his tears not stopping. _No, he’s lying._

“That’s not true.” He tried convincing himself. 

“It is! And I never want to see you again. I won’t file a case against you anymore. Just get out of my life.

 _Goodbye, Serim._ ” Those were Woobin’s last words before he slammed the door shut and left the older on his knees crying. Serim was full on sobbing. Woobin hated him so much. 

Just like that, his first and last conversation with the person he loved so much for three years. 

_I guess I’m really better off gone_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woobin sees serim for the second time that day but in a different situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um the ending is kinda :/

Jungmo was driving at a speed that wasn't even allowed. Serim just phoned him twenty minutes ago and the latter was crying, saying things about him better off gone. 

The moment he heard those words, he grabbed these keys without even bothering to fix himself nor close the door, leaving a confused Hyeongjun sitting alone in the living room. Jungmo honked the horn hard when he almost collided with an incoming vehicle from the other lane. _Son of a bitch._

The psychologist's house was a few kilometers away from his and he was growing anxious by the minute. _Serim, I swear to God, don't do anything stupid._

The lawyer cursed when he was stuck in a hundred-twenty second red light. The world seemed to be against him. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he arrived at Serim's home. He ran up the porch and barged into the latter's home without knocking. He called out for Serim and he felt his chest tighten every time the older man didn't answer. 

Jungmo didn't like what his gut was feeling. _Please God, no._

He climbed the stairs in haste. His arms trembling as he opened the door to Serim's room. The psychologist was nowhere to be found. Jungmo tried to open the bathroom door but it wouldn't budge. _Serim, hang in there._

"Serim? It's me, Jungmo. Please, open up!" He tried forcing the door open but he failed miserably. He couldn't think straight. Jungmo scanned the room for anything that could help open the door. 

Seeing how nothing could be of help, he cursed hopelessly. He had to try again. Jungmo took a step back, preparing himself before he tried kicking the door open. It took his a couple of tries but he was thankful that his strength was able to cooperate. 

The door opened raggedly and Jungmo rushed inside only to see Serim's body being engulfed by water. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He grabbed Serim and hoisted him up. 

"Serim! It's Jungmo! Wake up!" Jungmo slapped Serim to make him concious again but it wasn't working. He cursed. 

He checked to see if the older was breathing. His heart sunk when he wasn't. _No. Please!_

Jungmo took matters into his own hands. "Hang in there." Jungmo muttered more to himself as he laid Serim flat on the floor and did CPR.

Jungmo's eyes started to tear up when Serim wasn't responding after the first set. But he didn't give up. He tried two more times and on the last try, Serim finally coughed. 

"Oh God. Thank goodness." Jungmo said shakily as he positioned Serim to lay on his left side so he could release the water he had consumed. 

"Jungmo. . ." Was the first thing Serim said before breaking down for Jungmo to see. Jungmo hugged him tightly. His own eyes blurry due to his tears. 

"You're going to be okay. I'm here for you. Please, never do that again." He said, petting the older's wet and damp hair. Serim didn't say anything as he continued to quietly sob in the lawyer's arms.

* * *

Jungmo brought Serim to the nearest hospital to get him checked. He was seriously so worried that Serim had to hold his hands before entering the facility saying that he was okay and that Jungmo shouldn’t worry about him to much. _How can I not worry after you almost died?_

Suddenly, Jungmo remembered the reason for all this. He felt enraged. He was so mad at Woobin for making Serim do such thing. 

“Hey, Serim. Can you wait for me a bit? I have something to do. I promise, I’ll come back for you.” Jungmo placed a comforting hand on Serim’s shoulder. The older man was on a wheelchair because of hospital policies. 

“Alright. Don’t be gone for too long, though.” Serim nodded and smiled. Jungmo couldn’t help but smile back as he patted Serim’s hair.

“I’ll be back one hour at max.” Jungmo instructed the nurse accompanying them and excused himself. Once he was out of the building, Jungmo hopped onto his unmarked and drove fast to his destination. 

_Seo Woobin’s law firm._

Jungmo’s thoughts were just plain rage. He hated seeing Serim so vulnerable just because of someone bringing up the past. He did his best to shorten his sentence so Serim wouldn’t feel too bad. It wasn’t his fault, none of this was. 

The lawyer immediately bee-lined to Woobin’s office, not bothering to stop by the front desk. 

Woobin was surprised when he saw Jungmo barging in his office but he was more surprised when the latter threw a hard punch at his face. Woobin stumbled back. The corner of his lip was bleeding. He glared at Jungmo.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” He bellowed.

“No! What the fuck is _yours_?! Do you know what you did to Serim? He almost _killed_ himself because of your insolent ass!” Jungmo fumed. 

“That is not my fault!” Woobin retaliated with a punch to Jungmo’s face as well. The two were locked in a fist fight that left the two bruised and bleeding. 

“This is all your fault!” Jungmo balanced himself before trying to regain composture. Woobin sneered. 

“My fault? Who killed Allen? Who killed a person? Was it me? No. It was _him_.” Woobin spat. 

“You’ve never changed. All you want to believe in are the things that make you feel better. You never care of anyone else’s feelings but yourself.” Jungmo stated, his words filled with disgust. “Never changed? My life changed the moment Serim killed Allen!”

“Serim didn’t kill Allen, you motherfucker!” Jungmo screamed which made Woobin flinch. 

“What do you mean?! I _saw_ it with my own eyes! I was there when it happened. I saw how Allen. . .” Woobin couldn’t continue his words. He was feeling overwhelmed. 

“Serim didn’t kill him. At least, not on purpose.” Jungmo said the second sentence slightly lower than the first. Woobin narrowed his eyes at the latter. 

“What are you even talking about? It was him in the car, it was his car, it was him. Jungmo, we both know it was Serim! He fled the scene! Why are you trying to defend him—”

“It’s because I love him for fucks sake!” Woobin paused and looked at Jungmo quietly. 

“What?” He asked, feeling as if he heard wrong. 

“Not in that matter, Woobin. I care for Serim! He’s had enough of all this life going against him bullshit. Why do you think he saved you that day? It was because he saw himself in you." Jungmo's voice shook. "The main reason why he became a Psychologist was to help people like him. He didn’t want anyone else to experience what he’d been through. He didn’t want people to feel alone, just like he did before."

"I don’t know why I’m telling you this but I feel like you need to know. That night, I was with him. He called me, crying. He told me to meet up at the bar and so I did. When I arrived there he was already downing his third bottle. I asked him what was wrong and do you know what he said?” Jungmo paused for a while to let Woobin digest everything he said and continued when the younger shook his head. 

“He said Allen called him saying he was gonna propose to you.” The moment Woobin heard this, tears escaped his eyes. 

“Serim told Allen goodluck and wished you two the best. He was happy for the two of you, he really was. It’s just that he felt so hurt at the same time.” Jungmo sighed. Saying all this made his heart clench. 

“After we saw each other, he said he was going to go home and just rest. I offered to drive him but he resisted so I let him be.” 

“What happened after that?” Woobin asked quietly. 

“He told me this during the trial. That night, he really didn’t see Allen cross the road. His mind was in shambles. He wasn’t thinking correctly. He ran off worried that he’d get jailed. He didn’t even know it was Allen until the next day. Woobin, please believe me, Serim didn’t mean any of this to happen. He loved you too much to even think of making you miserable. Please.” Jungmo held Woobin’s hands in his and kneeled in front of him. 

At this point the two men were succumbed to shedding their internal grudges through tears. Woobin was so overwhelmed, he started screaming. Jungmo engulfed the younger with a tight hug just to calm him down. 

“You shouldn’t have let him go like that, Mogu.” Woobin cried. 

“I know, Woo. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. Please, put all the blame on me and not on Serim. He doesn’t deserve this.” Jungmo pleaded, his eyes full of guilt. 

“I hate you. I hate you so much.” The younger said as he tightened the hug. 

“I know.” 

* * *

“How’s his condition?” Woobin asked as he stared at the vehicle in front of them. The two males were on their way back to the hospital after that heartfelt physical encounter in Woobin’s office. Jungmo was the one driving.

“The doctors say he’s doing fine now but they have to keep him in the hospital for further observations.” He said, eyes focused on the road. 

“What did Serim do?” Woobin’s question made Jungmo tense up making him grip the steering wheel harder. He sighed.

“He tried. . . drowning himself.” Thinking about it again made Jungmo so sick. He never wanted that to happen again. 

“I’m sorry.” Jungmo glanced at Woobin, confused. 

“Don’t say sorry to me. Say sorry to Serim.” The older said as he parked the car near the entrance. The two got out of the vehicle and entered the building, gaining weird glances from the people considering the state of their visuals. They completely forgot to fix theirselves because they were too busy worrying for Serim. 

Jungmo asked the front desk for Serim’s hospital room and the two made their way through the busy hospital hallway. The lawyers stopped infront of Serim’s room and heaved a breath. Woobin was so reluctant in entering the room that Jungmo had to convince him that he should just go first and Woobin should just follow in after a few minutes.

“Serim?” Jungmo peeked through the door. Serim’s senses perked up and he smiled as he saw the latter approaching him. 

“Hey. You’re back.” He said with a smile. Jungmo couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“I told you didn’t I? I would never break a promise.” Jungmo placed a small kiss on the older’s forehead. Serim thanked him. 

“Selm? I brought someone. Is it okay if they see you? They want to say something to you.” Jungmo said after a while of comfortable silence. Serim was intrigued as to who it was although he already had a hunch. He nodded with a smile. Jungmo was so worried that Serim had to laugh at his best friend. 

“I’ll be fine, Mogu. Just tell Woobin to come in. . . I have to apologize to him properly.” Jungmo’s eyes widened slightly upon hearing the name. He sighed again. 

“Alright. But you know, you don’t have to apologize for anything.” He tried convincing the latter but Serim just shook his head. 

“I know what I’m doing this time. Trust me.” He reassured Jungmo. The lawyer couldn’t say anything more and just nodded. 

Jungmo had to practically pull Woobin inside the room. It was a sight, two beaten up males, wearing formal clothes, having a tug of war inside a hospital. Serim chuckled at the sight. Woobin suddenly stopped resisting. He stared at Serim guiltily. Jungmo coughed to break the tension and punched Woobin not so lightly on the shoulders with an accompanying ‘Don’t do anything stupid.’ and left the two alone.

Woobin just stood there for a while. He didn’t know where to start. He felt so much emotions just from seeing Serim lie on the hospital bed alone. 

“I’m sorry.” Woobin finally said after a while. Serim immediately tried to sit up but failed as the sudden blood rush made him dizzy. The younger ran to his side to support him. 

“It’s okay, Woobin. I’m okay.” Serim assured him. Woobin nodded and forced him to lie down once again. The lawyer made himself comfortable on the cold chair beside Serim’s bed. 

“Hyung, I’m so sorry for saying all those words to you. It was all a sudden burst of emotions the moment I saw you. My pent up rage for you for the past few years were buried inside me to the point that when I finally saw you again, I just exploded.”

“Woo, it’s okay—.”

“Serim, please let me talk.” Serim just nodded.

“I knew it wasn’t your fault and that you didn’t intend for it to happen. I knew it was all an accident. But I had no one to blame so I decided to put the blame on you that time. I was just so devastated to the point that I developed hatred for you. I know it was pretty stupid of me to blame someone who didn’t even mean it. I’m sorry that it had to come to this. I’m sorry I made you do that. I’m so sorry.” Woobin was crying hard. 

“If it wasn’t for Jungmo who punched me with the facts, I wouldn’t have realized it. It’s so stupid of me to blame it all on you. Hyung, I’m sorry. Please, I don’t want to lose you too.” Woobin regretted everything he believed for the past few years. He was blinded with anger. 

Serim held his hand tightly, tears flowing out of his eyes. He couldn’t bare seeing the person he loved crying like this. 

“Woobin, listen to me. What you believed in wasn’t wrong. It’s okay. I know I’m at fault. Don’t blame yourself for hating me. I deserved everything you said to me. I’m so sorry for taking away your happiness because of that accident. I’m sorry for making your life miserable for the past few years. I’m sorry for entering your life again.” Serim sobbed. Woobin shook his head frantically repeating over and over again that it wasn’t Serim’s fault, that he was just trying to put the blame on him when in fact it wasn’t true, that Allen was just at the wrong time and place. He kept reassuring the latter. 

“I’m so sorry I killed Allen. It should’ve been me instead. I’m so sorry.” Serim cried as Woobin hugged his frame. “Hyung don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry for blaming you.” 

“I’m really sorry for leaving Allen like that. If only I stopped and helped him, he wouldn’t be. . .” Serim couldn’t finish his sentence. He felt disgusted with himself. 

“I know, hyung. But that’s in the past already. We can’t change what happened. I’m sure Allen already forgave you. He knew you didn’t mean any of this to happen.” Woobin calmed Serim down for a while. Between that, Jungmo entered the room again and asked if it was okay to come in now. Woobin signaled him to enter. He stayed by the door quietly.

“I forgive you, I really do. This is not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Selm-hyung please believe me.” Upon hearing the nickname, Serim stopped sobbing and looked at Woobin. 

It’s been years since he last heard Woobin call him that. He felt a slight part of his heart ache with happiness. Serim tried composing himself and at some point Jungmo tried to hide a cackle because he looked funny. When Jungmo stopped laughing, he finally went near the two. He smiled at Woobin, giving him a not so light pat at the back that made the younger glare at him. Serim laughed as well. 

“I know things have been hard for the two of you. But why don’t you try things again? Try going back to before. I’m sure Allen would love to see everyone together again you know. He really wasn’t the one who enjoys fighting, even though he almost choked me to death that one time in college.” Everyone laughed at the memory. Jungmo was right. Allen would want everyone to be happy, to be together. He would want everyone to finally forgive each other. Woobin knew it was a reach to bring back exactly what was before because of the events that happened but it was worth a try. 

It might’ve hurt him so much but still, at the end of the day, he knew everything happens for a reason. And him fixing things with Serim, also has a reason. 

“Woobin, I’m not asking for forgiveness. I know you say you forgive me but trust me, it’s not that easy. Don’t force yourself, alright?” Serim smiled. “Let’s do this slowly, and this time, let’s be happy until the end.” 

Serim thanked Woobin for everything. He couldn’t ask anything more. He was glad Woobin was able to let all his frustrations out towards him. He was happy that even after all that happened, he still chose to forgive him.

_Life is full of ups and downs. You just need to know when you have to pull yourself up again._


End file.
